


Reunions!

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan, uncle!mark, uncle!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 25 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Jack gets back from tour and gets his much needed downtime.





	Reunions!

Jack was completely beat to death by the time he and Signe showed up at Mark's door. As soon as the door opened, he let out the most pitiful sound and nearly collapsed into Mark.

 

"Oof!" Mark caught him, backpack and all, righting him and letting him lean on his body. "Hi, bud." he greeted, flashing a smile over Jack's shoulder at Signe, who gave a little wave and pushed past them into the house. Mark let Jack hang onto him for another moment. "Do you maybe wanna let me go now, so we can go inside and you can get out of your nasty airplane clothes?"

 

Jack made a little whine of protest and let go, wearily letting himself be shepherded inside. Mark grabbed his suitcase so he didn't have to carry it, and pointed to the staircase. Signe and Amy's excited voices could be heard from the kitchen, complimenting Ethan on his coloring skills. Ethan was very excited to have extra people in the house, especially if they were going to praise him for being such a smart boy.

 

Mark watched as Jack climbed the stairs tiredly, eager to spend some time with him for a few days. He'd already laid out everything he'd need to get Jack wrangled into a bath and then dressed in his little clothes. He shut the door behind him once he'd pulled the suitcase into Jack's usual room. "D'you wanna stay in here with Signe for the week, or would you rather stay with me in my room, and have Amy and Signe share?" he asked, once again grateful that they both had girlfriends who weren't jealous and understood the situation.

 

Jack dropped his backpack and turned around, sighing heavily. He could already feel himself slipping and he just didn't care. He looked over at Mark with pleading eyes, hoping he would make the decisions for him.

 

Mark took the hint. "Okay. We can come back to it," he said easily. "How about we just focus on getting you clean first, hmm?"

 

Jack nodded, relieved, and followed Mark into the bathroom. Mark bent and plugged up the tub, Jack's attention wandering as he heard a door open and close downstairs, followed by a gleeful yelping. "Chica!" He cried happily, dropping to the floor as the retriever came pelting into the bathroom, whining eagerly as she threw herself at Jack. "Hi!" he laughed as she licked his face, rubbing his hands over her soft fur and feeling contentment wash over him. It felt like home, being back with everyone here, and having Chica spoil him with all her attention. He didn't even notice when Mark tipped the eucalyptus bubble bath into the tub, the sweet aroma filling the room as steam rose from the surface of the warm water.

 

Mark took a few pictures of the cuteness before snapping his fingers. "Chica! Chica, go downstairs!" he ordered. "Go!" he gave a little croon at the dog's upset whining as she took a few uncertain steps backward. "Ah, don't gimme that. You get to play with him later! I gotta get him in the bath first, silly pup!" He pointed again and she took the cue, turning around and zooming excitably out the doorway. Jack pouted, deflating a little bit. "C'mon, Jackaboy! Let's get you out of those clothes and into the bath!" Mark kept his tone light as he helped Jack out of the dirty clothes and got him settled in the bath. "That's better, isn't it?" he asked, as Jack gave a little relaxed sigh as the warm water worked on his tired muscles. Mark let him sit for a moment and took the clothes to toss them in the hamper, retrieving the clothes he'd laid out on the bed and setting them on the bathroom counter by the big fluffy towel. That done, he made quick work of washing what was rapidly becoming a squirmy boy as Jack got littler and littler, wanting nothing more than cuddles.

 

Once he had gotten Jack dried off and into a clean onesie and diaper, he plucked him from the floor and carried him into the bedroom once more, handing him his blanket and a pacifier. "There." he said happily, and kissed Jack's forehead as he laid his head on his shoulder. "All clean. Now we can go downstairs and see everyone! Tyler's missed you, and so has Ethan!"

 

The kitchen was a flurry of activity when he finally arrived downstairs with Jack, everyone looking up from helping Ethan color to coo and fawn over the baby.

 

"Hey bud!" Tyler walked over, giving a big grin and reaching out. "I missed you! C'n I have a hug?" he asked, and brought out the puppy eyes for good measure. Jack leaned out happily, clumsily giving Tyler a big hug. "Ah, thank you!" Tyler gushed. "You give such good hugs, buddy!" He ruffled Jack's damp hair and took a step back as Ethan pelted from his chair.

 

"I wanna hug 'im too, Daddy!" he whined, and reached out. Mark had to stop himself from audibly saying 'aw' as Jack hugged Ethan, Ethan kissing his cheek adorably. "Hi, baby." he said sweetly. "I missded you! Daddy kept sayin' you were comin' back, but you were gone for a really long time!" He rounded the table and went back to his coloring, surprising everyone by perching himself on Signe's lap and asking for her help.

 

"Of course, sweet boy," Signe responded immediately, feeling like she might actually explode from all of the cuteness in the room. "Now, what color do we want to color with, hmm?" No matter she didn't get to interact with Sean, she would try again later. Ethan was adorable, and she basked in his cuteness.

 

Amy stood off to the side, eyeing Jack as he nuzzled at Mark's neck. Mark hummed and patted his back absently. "Ames? You wanna come say hi? I know he wasn't this little last time, on Skype, but this is normal for him. He's really sweet, I promise."

 

"Yeah, unless you try to feed him veggies instead of a bottle," Tyler piped up with a laugh. "Then he turns into Mister Hyde."

 

Mark laughed. "This is true. We'll just avoid that until a few days after the girls have interacted with him more, show off his good side," he smirked as Amy approached cautiously, smiling softly as she caught Jack's attention.

 

"Hi, little one," she began softly, beaming at Jack as he peered up from beneath a little bit of his blanket. Jack hummed softly and reached out. Amy looked perplexed. "Does he want me to hold him?" she asked Mark in confusion.

 

"Mm, no. I think he just wants to play with your hair, because it's so long and pretty."

 

"He has a thing for hair. He's very grabby." Tyler agreed, crossing his arms. Chica snuffled from beneath the table.

 

"Oh. Well you can't have my hair, honey. No," Amy twisted her hair into a bun with the tie she kept on her wrist. "No, you can't! You can't pull my hair!" She adopted the traditional 'dog and baby' tone of voice, light and happy and over the top. Jack gave a little disappointed hum and turned his attention back to Mark, whining and patting at his Daddy's cheek.

 

Mark cleared his throat. "I'm gonna take him in there and sit for a while, let him calm down a bit. It's a lot of stimulation for him to take in at once in here."

 

Tyler nodded. "Do you want me to make him a bottle? That might help."

 

"Yeah, just bring it in when you're done." Mark agreed, carrying Jack into the living room and sitting down with him, holding him close. Jack squirmed until he could look up at Mark from his back, clutching one hand loosely in the fabric of his shirt. "Hi," Mark cooed. "Hi, baby boy. I missed you." he cupped Jack's cheek and ran his thumb over the cheekbone. "Yeah, I did," he said softly. "Missed you so much I almost couldn't stand it." He leaned down and kissed Jack's forehead, then both cheeks.

 

A moment later Tyler arrived with a bottle, Jack making soft insistent sounds as he noticed the object in Tyler's hands. "Yeah, bud. This is gonna make you feel lots better," Tyler gave a soft lopsided grin as he handed Mark the bottle. "You drink up, okay? Get that tummy nice and full, and then in a minute you can come back in the kitchen and see Ethan." He patted Mark's shoulder before heading back towards the sounds of Ethan's excitement and Amy and Signe's laughter. He was surprised at how quickly his little dude had warmed up to the girls-- Ethan had never interacted with either of them before in headspace. He sat back down in his chair at the table and listened to Amy narrating the story of the glittery pink princess she was coloring as Ethan listened in rapt attention. He had forgotten the bright orange kitty he was coloring, Signe absently taking over for him when his grip went slack on the crayon and doing some doodling of her own in the margins.

Tyler pulled a blank dinosaur sheet towards him and picked up a green crayon, giving the smiling apatosaur a nice green shade. Jack's feeding was taking a bit longer than normal, and Tyler secretly suspected that it was because Mark wanted to spend more time with him alone. He colored for a while, listening to Amy’s chatter and hiding his shock at the fact that she’d managed to actually get Ethan to be quiet for an extended amount of time. He logged the info away for future babysitting opportunities—Amy’s stories certainly rivaled Wade’s on the scale of Ethan Captivation. The four of them looked up when Mark re-entered, carrying Jack on his hip and looking far calmer than he had in the last few weeks.

“What are we doing?” Mark asked with a little smile, taking the last vacant chair and situating Jack in his lap.

“Amy’s telling a story!” Ethan squeaked excitedly, scrambling from his spot on Signe’s lap to give Mark a big hug, squishing Jack between them.

Mark gave an amused smile as he used his free arm to hug back. “Really? Well I can’t wait to hear the end of it!” he and Ethan giggled at the grumpy face they were met with once Jack was freed from the sandwich hug.

“Don’t be upset, my baby!” Ethan patted Jack’s arm clumsily. “You gets twice the hug that way!” he explained, making his way over to Amy and holding out his arms.

“Oh. I get a hug too?” She asked, beaming as Ethan nodded sweetly. “Well, thank you!” she grunted and groaned playfully, squeezing Ethan tightly so that he laughed. “You give the best hugs ever, Ethan!”

Ethan blushed, and Tyler watched in fascination as Ethan repeated the process with Signe.

“Thanks for colorin’ with me.” Ethan lisped, fingers in his mouth as he blushed shyly at Signe. “You’re real good at drawing.”

Amy and Signe exchanged glances, cooing at the adorable spectacle. “You’re welcome, sweet boy,” Signe told him with a big smile. “You’re such a great coloring partner. I never get to do that with Sean.”

Ethan sucked on his fingers and gave her an innocent blink. “S’prob’ly cause he’s so little.” He said sagely. “Daddy says babies aren’t too good at coloring yet. But I get to color with Uncle Mark sometimes! He likes coloring his dinosaurs red and blue.” Ethan drifted back over to Tyler, insistently patting his arm. Obediently, Tyler abandoned his color sheet and lifted his arm, letting Ethan squirm up into his lap.

Mark pushed the empty bottle out of reach of grabby baby hands and held Jack closer. “Hey, Eth? I think I left Jack’s paci in the living room, can you go get it for me like a big boy?” he asked. “It’s a red paci and it’s on the clip with the trucks on it.”

Ethan lit up at the chance to help. “Okay!” he squeaked, squirming off Tyler’s lap and hurrying out of the room. He returned a moment later triumphantly holding the pacifier, clip dangling. “Here you go!”

“Thank you, buddy, you’re my good helper, aren’t you?” Mark asked, fixing the clip to Jack’s neckline as Ethan curled up on Tyler’s lap, arms around Tyler’s neck and face hidden in his shoulder.

Comfortable silence passed as Signe kept up her embellishments to Ethan’s coloring page, and Amy browsed her phone. Jack sucked sleepily at his paci and Tyler ran his hand through Ethan’s hair. He was sure that Ethan would get tired soon and want to trade his hand for his own pacifier.

Mark broke the silence first. “I uh, I think that I’m gonna take this guy upstairs and get him in bed. Signe, if you don’t mind sharing with Amy, I’ll put him in my room.”

Tyler jostled Ethan lightly. “Whatcha think, bud? You ready to say goodnight to Amy and Signe?” Ethan nodded sleepily, still sucking on his fingers as Tyler pushed to his feet. “Alright. C’n you wave goodnight?”

Signe set her things aside and glanced across at Amy, who gave a little smile. “Slumber party,” she laughed quietly, waving back as Tyler carried Ethan up the stairs.

Mark laid out a clean pair of pajamas for Jack, placing a towel out on the carpet so that he could change him before bed. A whine and scratching sounded at the door and he sighed softly. At least Jack would have a distraction during his changing so there were no sleepy tears. “Alright, Chica Bica,” he gave a weary groan and pushed to his feet, letting his dog inside. “There we go,” he shut the door again and had her sit down while he got Jack situated on top of the towel and set out the supplies. “Alright, Jackabug. Let’s get you ready for bed.” Jack was practically asleep on his back already as Mark got him cleaned up, Chica nuzzling at his face. Mark finally settled on just putting Jack in an oversized tee and his diaper, figuring that both of them were too tired to fuss anymore. Once he wrangled Jack into the bed, he turned around to set his glasses on the side table. By the time he’d turned back, Chica was curled up with Jack, looking smug as all hell. Mark ran his hands down his face wearily. “No, Chica. You know you’re not allowed on the bed, c’mon,” he shooed her down, towards her bed in the corner. Jack whined around his paci. “I know, baby. I know, but you can see Chica tomorrow.” He slid into bed beside Jack and hugged him close. “Now please, honey, stop crying.” Mark kissed Jack’s forehead. “Stop crying, and go to sleep. You’re gonna feel so good after a full night’s sleep.”


End file.
